Break My Mind
by Masoyan
Summary: Three years ago, the infamous students of class 1-A first sat together at Yuuei. Now they have since graduated and it's time for a new batch of Heroes to be. Among them is a second year transfer student who's just trying to live life her own way.
1. SCENE 1

**Hallo soulgals and gentleghost I'm Masoyan. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance~ this is fanfic number 3! This is a series I've been dying to write a fic for but couldn't come up with a good story or OC. Now that I've got it worked out let's get to it! Also if you don't like fics that take place a bit in the future then you don't need to read this one. Warning there is a bit of reading in this...sorry!  
** **Boku no Hero Academia doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **When It All Comes Crashing Down**

 _For as long as I can remember, I've always been called dangerous.  
To make matters worse, the light I looked up to vanished._

 **Nine years ago: Naha, Okinawa**

"Oi look! It's the loser again!"

A group of five elementary school kids stomped over to where seven year old Seishin Nagare was sitting on the play ground swings. Her head whipped around, dark golden eyes going wide with fear as she jumped off the swing set and faced them. The kids were lead by a school mate of hers; a boy named Jamamura Tenjin who's a year younger than her. His side kick, Hiyama Kado was there two. Even though he and Nagare are the same age, he follows Jamamura like a puppy. Both of them have rather strong Quirks. Nagare quickly hid behind a tree with tears forming in her eyes as the group advanced. They surround her, sneering like animals at the black haired girl.

"What you think you're doing?" Jamamura retorted, his yellow-green serpentine eyes glaring down at her. "This is my playground and dummies like you hafta go away!"

"B-but this is a public area. Anyone i-is allowed."

"No it's not! This is my playground dummy!"

Jamamura reached out and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her out from behind the tree and pushing her onto the ground. She let out a cry when the right side of her head hit a rock and the gash started to bleed. Again the kids grouped around her, snickering like hyenas.

"You get lost loser before we kick you out."

"This place d-doesn't belong to you Jamamura."

The younger boy punched her right in the face. "You shut up dummy! This is my playground! And your dad sucks as a Hero!"

The other kids joined in kicking, punching and pulling her hair. Nagare curled up into a ball the best she could to protect her face as her tears smeared the dirt and blood. Her heart raced from fear. Terror filled her veins more because she doesn't know how to control her Quirk yet.

 _Stop it_.

She gasped for air when one of the kids kicked her in the stomach.

 _Stop it_...

Another managed to get her in the nose.

 _Stop it_...

Someone stomped hard on her left hand, but not enough to break it.

" _Stop it!_ "

A powerful burst of energy erupted from Nagare, knocking the kids back. A few of them got injured and the worst of it was Jamamura with a broken arm and possible concussion. Nagare stood up, looking more like a demon than a child. The kids were frozen in fear as golden energy swirled around her and rocks of different sizes floated above them. Upon her forehead was the source of her power; an extra vertical eye with the sclera being pitch black, glowing white iris and a blue pupil retracted to a thin slit. A crescent line cut right through it horizontally with the ends pointing upwards. Two lines, one on either side, curved along the outside of the third eye with two small black circles on the right and three on the left.

It wasn't until some of the children's mothers showed up after hearing the commotion at the park from a few others that Nagare reverted back to normal; her bangs covering up her forehead. The parents and the bystanders all look just as terrified as the kids when they saw the damage that was done. They called her a monster, horrified that she would just attack her school mates. She cowered where she stood and covered her ears to block out the nasty remarks.

 _It wasn't my fault it wasn't my fault it wasn't my fault it wasn't..._

She didn't look up when she heard her mother's voice calling out to her through the sea of hateful words. Pale green haired, liquid gold eyed Shizuka, formally Iyasu, worked as a part time doctor and support Hero thanks to her special healing Quirk.

"It's alright Nagare. I'm here now," her mother said softly as she knelt down next to her daughter. "You didn't do anything wrong. If someone else was in your position they would have done the same."

The little girl said nothing as her mother placed a hand on her temple and the wound began to heal. The Iyasu are just some of the few people that have high quality healing Quirks. Shizuka's is called Heal Touch and she can use her own stamina to heal things from small cuts and bruises to rupture organs and broken bones, leaving only faint scars behind. Unfortunately, she can't cure diseases and she's limited to how much in a day she can use her Quirk before her own body feels the pain. Also the Quirk doesn't work on herself. Nagare's older sister Nishizu has something similar, but it's with her shimmering light green hair that can heal in the same manner as their mother. That's called Doc Hair. Nagare takes after her father.

"Let's go home and get you cleaned up. I'll buy you an ice pop on the way okay?"

Nagare nodded and stood up with her mother. Her Quirk is known as Destroyer's Eye, the same as her father and his father and nearly everyone else of the Seishin family. Opening the Eye allows her to use powerful psychic abilities in the form of Gates that appear as the circles next to the extra eye. The higher the number, the stronger the Gate and the more strain it puts on her mind and body. Her father has never taught her to use the last two Gates of the six.

The first one of the power was the son of a monk and priestess named Koryu who born a little while after the first Quirk discovery. When he used the full ability of the Destroyer's Eye, he feared the destructive power and forbade his descendants to never open the last two Gates. Just as her father is teaching her not to. Her power awakened around the same age as any other Quirk kids when she was playing with her father who was making himself and other objects float around as he always did. She got all giggly and excited which made the eye appear, already opened and she started floating. The rapid growth of her power worried her father greatly and he was very careful in teaching her how to use it.

As they walked down the streets with Nagare eating her strawberry ice pop, there were a few people muttering about the incident and how it was disgraceful that the daughter of a well known pro Hero and semi-pro Hero would act out like a wild animal. Nagare clutched her mother's hand tighter. Shizuka always stayed calm and collected, not little even the littlest annoyances bother her. But Nagare saw something in her mother's eyes that she didn't understand.

"There's my little dragon!"

Her father, Seishin Kotatsu better known as the Gentle Hero Mind man, was a 200cm tall loud, boisterous but caring man. Nishizu has his dark grey eyes instead of their mother's like Nagare. He picked up his youngest daughter when she walked in the single story house close to the beach and gave her a big bear hug as she looked away with her head down.

"Oi oi oi what you sad about huh? There's nothing to cry over!"

"B-but Papa..."

"But nothing!"

"Excuse me Kotatsu-san."

Nagare looked behind her father where the principal of her school stood with a very unpleasant look on his weasel like face. She felt her heart drop. She's in serious trouble now. Kotatsu put his daughter down with an angry sigh and went back to the living room with Shizuka. Nagare's older sister by seven years ran towards her and hugged her careful, her pale hair protectively coiling around the younger girl before leading her down the hall to their room. But the dark haired girl stopped in the doorway to listen to what the principal had to say.

"I respect you greatly Kotasu-san as do many other citizens here. But your daughter...well your daughter can't control her Quirk. Many parents called me with complaints. Today's incident-"

"Let me stop you right there Sensei," Kotatsu said in a stern voice that Nagare hardly ever hears. "My daughter acted out of fear for her life, not because she wanted to. Those kids were bullying her. Don't tell me you would have just sat there and took the beating like a coward."

"Kotatsu-san, children were hurt because your daughter attacked them. She lost control of her Quirk and attacked innocent children. She needs to be taught properly."

"You saying I don't know how to raise my own daughter?"

"That's not what I'm saying. She's dangerous to her school mates and if nothing is done, she could end up killing someone."

"Sensei Nagare would never-"

Kotatsu quickly stood, his gaze dangerously dark. "Get out of my house now."

"If I offended you in any way, I apologize. But this is a serious matter."

"I'm not going to let some childless principle who won't listen to what really happened tell me how to raise my own daughter. How dare you come into my home and speak about Nagare like she's an unruly dog. Get out now."

The principle quickly stood and left without another word. Nagare quietly walked towards the end of the short hallway, seeing her father angry. The only other time she's seen him like this was when he took her to Tokyo to meet some of the other Heroes. Among them was Endeavor who didn't like her father because he cared more about saving the citizens rather than defeating the Villain. She also met his son Shouto whom she became friends with. When he looked in Nagare's direction, the anger faded and it was replaced by his usual chipper face. The little girl dashed out to him and he picked her up again, rubbing his stubble cheek against hers.

"Papa am I in trouble?"

"Of course not my little dragon. He just doesn't seem to understand that you didn't do anything wrong. I think we'll finishing schooling you at home from now on."

"Honey no one's home when we're on the job," her mother stated as Nishizu joined her on the couch. "Who's going to watch her?"

"I know a few people that wouldn't mind and I'm sure your sister will love watching them. Besides it'll probably just be until she gets to high school. No trouble at all right?"

"I suppose so, but it won't be easy."

Kotatsu let out a booming laugh. "We're Heroes! Our life isn't suppose to be easy. Now let's see a big smile on your face Nagare! One like All Might's!"

Nagare smiled the biggest, goofiest smile she could, one of the last few she was ever going to have.

 **X~X~X~X~X**

 **Fourteen months later**

Nishizu and Nagare were home with their aunt on their mom's side who has a super speed Quirk watching over them. It was the weekend; their parents had the day off and were enjoying the bright sunny day at a cafe near the beach. Nagare sat in front of the TV that had a kid's game show on with scattered crayons and papers on the floor filled with doodles while Nishizu worked on a school project.

"Look at what I drew Nishi-neesan!"

Nagare nearly shoved the paper in her sister's face. Upon it was their family floating in the sky with rainbows and oddly shaped birds. Nishizu giggled and patted Nagare's head.

"Why is it you always make me look like Medusa?"

"What's a medusa?"

"She's a mythological monster that has snakes for hair."

"Maybe because your hair is green like snakes."

"That's mean."

"Why am I not in the picture Naga-chan?" their aunt asked from behind with a tray of onigiri and tea.

"You're too fast to draw."

"Hm Fair enough."

" _We interrupt the regularly schedule program to bring you breaking news..._ "

The announcement on the TV caught all three's attention and Nagare hurried back in front of the TV where a young anchorwoman sat with the words 'breaking news' flashed on the screen. Behind her was a live shot of what looked like a crumbled and burning building. Nagare was getting excited, hoping it was another amazing victory for All Might.

" _At 1:46pm, a Villain attacked Laf Cafe on the beach leaving seven people dead and nineteen injured. Among the casualties are two Heroes. Seishin Kotasu better know as the Gentle Hero Mind Man and his wife Shizuka, Lady Healer who died saving as many as they could. The Villain responsible for this has yet to be detained. Going to the scene of the crime now we have_..."

Silence. Nagare just stared at the screen that had her parents smiling faces with the word 'dead' under their pictures along with the other deceased people. 1:46pm. That wasn't even thirty minutes ago. They had barely been gone for an hour. She slowly looked over with uncertain eyes at her sister who was frozen in disbelief. Their aunt was taking a call, talking in a broken voice.

"Nishi-neesan...they're lying right? Nishi-neesan?"

Her sister hurried to her side and hugged her tightly, unable to speak through heavy sobs. Tears fell down Nagare's cheeks as she went back to staring at the screen. Her parents are dead. Never coming back. Gone forever. No more floating around with her father. No more ice pops with her mother. No more going to the beach for a family picnic. it's all gone.

"M-mama...Papa!"

* * *

 **Tada! First chapter completed! Phew my fingers hurt...haven't typed this much this fast in awhile. So sorry for the extra reading and explaining...such a dark ending I say. Leave a review perhaps?  
Ciao amici!**


	2. SCENE 2

**Hallo it's Masoyan~ thanks for joining me. I know my oc's quirk probably sounds op but it has it's fair share of drawbacks. A bit of a read here but it's totally okay if you wanna skim through it. Also Kacchan and the other 1-A kids are 18-19ish.  
Boku no Hero Academia doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Choice**

 **8 years later**

"Thank you for coming. Please stop by again."

The couple waved goodbye at the young girl cashier as they left the convenience store. Droopy puppy eyes the color of liquid gold. Lightly tanned skin visible under the short sleeved white dress short. Pitch black haired pulled back loosely with bangs covering her forehead. Sixteen year Seishin Nagare stifled a yawn; her deadpan expression staring off out the window towards the lamp lit streets. Only a few more days until school starts up again. It'll be her second year this April. Her freshman year was her first year back in public school after her father kept her home. Remembering her father made her wince. It still hurts to think about him after all these years.

"Your shifts almost over Nagare-san. Why don't you go home early tonight? Take the last few days off too okay?"

She looked over when the manager stopped before the counter. "I'm fine."

"You've been working extra days here. I know you've been doing it for your sister's sake. But you don't need to push yourself. It's rough on both of you."

"I don't mind."

"Don't be so stubborn. You should do what you want to do now. You've got a strong Quirk that can help a lot of people. Nishizu-san worries about you a lot."

"Big sisters do that."

The manager sighed. "That's not what I mean. Go home and spend the rest of the spring break at home."

Nagare didn't want to argue and just nodded, heading to the small break room to change out off her blue and white work clothes into a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt. She said her byes and left in the same manner as the couple before. She glanced at her smartphone, noticing a text from Shouto and the time. 9:17pm. Nishizu should be home by now too. She opened up the only message she has.

 **been busy working with my father. mostly patrols hardly any serious villains. how are you?**

She hesitated to reply. Usually she would just say she's fine, but it's not really. She's been restless lately and feeling like she's not getting anywhere in life. When she started public school again, she kept to herself and avoided people as much as she could. Friends didn't come easy for her either. Above average student in every way possible. Normal grades. Except for math. Stays out of trouble. But is quite athletic and sciences are her only good grades. People don't bother her, but every now and then people make a comment about her parents and wonder if she'll ever be like them. She'd just glare at them and they scamper off.

Instead of replying, Nagare shoved the phone in her pocket and continued down the streets. It was roughly three years ago when Shouto started talking to her more after the sports festival which she watched. He told her all about a classmate named Midoriya Izuku that opened his eyes and let him finally face his mother. Things between his father and him are still tense especially since he's still holds the number one Hero spot. Yet he still chooses to work under him. Nagare sees Shouto as a brotherly figure even though they don't see each other like they did when they were kids. But he's one of the very few people that treats her like a person.

Where the Seishin sisters have been living for the past five years is a small two bed one bath apartment on the third floor of a seven story complex that's close to the outskirts of town. It's cheap, close to where the sisters work and Nagare's school. Nishizu's been spending her time working at a small doctor's clinic that also doubles as a technology developing depot to help better the safety of Heroes and citizen's. Even with her Quirk, Nagare's older sister is skilled at tinkering.

"Neesan I'm home."

Dead quiet inside. Nagare locked the door behind her, slipped off her sneakers and stepped up into the living area. There were papers scattered among gadgets of different sizes on the furniture and floor. It's like this sometimes when she comes home. Nagare sighed and opened her third eye up to use Gate 3: telekinesis. The objects she moved were surrounded by a faint golden glow as she placed them in their proper spots. Loose papers on the coffee table and the tinkering projects in the large bin next to the love seat. Nagare doesn't mind cleaning up after her sister. It's good exercise for her Quirk.

When she finished, she went to Nishizu's room where she was hunched over her desk, snoring softly with a pencil still at hand and a sketch book full of ideas under her head. There were even more blueprints and papers scattered around the room. Nagare grabbed the blanket from the half rolled futon and draped it over her older sister's shoulders.

"Keep up the hard work Neesan. Night."

She left the room and headed to the one next to it. Her room was a bit more empty. The futon folded neatly in the corner across from her desk with a laptop on it. A window was between her desk and dresser and on the sill stood a mini lucky bamboo plant. Nishizu got her that when she started high school. On the left wall stood a three shelf book case that had a few Hero figurines on the top shelf next to a small aquarium with a red beta fish swimming around. There was also a poster of All Might on the wall.

It seemed rather kiddish to still have all these toys, but Nagare can't get rid of them. They were given to her by her parents. She picked up the one of her father with his dark monk like Hero costume. There were many times where she wondered what it would have been like if her parents weren't Heroes. She would probably still have parents.

Setting the figurine back down, she stripped herself down to her underwear, unrolled her futon and drifted to sleep shortly after laying down.

 **X~X~X~X~X**

Nagare woke the next morning at 5am to start her usually routine. Meditate for thirty minutes while having four Gates open.

Gate 1: aura reading  
Gate 2: levitation  
Gate 3: telekinesis  
Gate 4: psychic barrier

Aura reading allows her to see people's "spirits" within a fifteen meter radius currently. She's memorized everyone's energy and which ones have Quirks and which ones don't. Only a very small handful don't. Those with Quirks have more of a hyperactive aura and easier to see compared to non Quirks. And it's not just people. All living things have an aura though much fainter. Levitation is only to herself for a certain amount of meters and telekinesis is for everything else. If she puts her full energy to it, it's possible for her to making a parking garage move a little. Psychic barrier appears as a near clear glass like wall with a golden tinge that she can shape into anything solid. With proper concentration, she can choose what passes through and what doesn't like oxygen for example. As long as she has the stamina and stays conscious, her barrier can take some heavy hits.

When the four are open, she can use the other abilities with ease or just one within the thirty minute time limit. Three gates is forty-five minutes. Two gates an hour and just having the first one open is ninety minutes. If she had all six opened, she'd barely be able use it for five minutes.

While levitating 45cm off the floor, Nagare kept a glass full of water floating before her, focusing on the auras of the beings within the radius and has a sphere encasing her. She stays like this; still and silent. This is the exact same training her father would do and the longest he's been able to keep the four Gates open is just under three hours. The recovery time was longer for him though.

 _'No matter what Nagare, never open the last two gates.'_

Those words her father said haunted her to no end. There were a couple of times by accident when she still had trouble controlling her Quirk that she did. The scar on her right temple began to ache in remembrance of what happened and the glass wobbled. She quickly composed herself, but a few drops of water fell. Because of what happened nine years ago, many people kept their distance and talked behind her back. They continued calling her a monster and even a Villain. The ones that weren't afraid would tell her that she should be like her father. The group of kids she "attacked" had moved to Tokyo awhile back to attended the prestigious Yuuei. The school her parents went to.

Nagare felt her concentration waver, signalling her time is up. The barrier vanished like a dying star and she set the glass down as she floated to the floor. Her third eye close, making the auras disappear. She usually keeps her bangs up during the routine to clear her vision more and when her bangs are down, she looks like an ordinary high school girl and she can't use her Quirk if the extra eye is closed. If people didn't know her name or see her Quirk, no one would know who she is. She looks so ordinarily normal.

"Would be nice to be normal."

She took a few sips of the water before heading down the hall to the single bathroom for a quick cold shower. Her Quirk isn't without drawbacks. Using it past her current limit leads to severe pain, massive headaches, blurred vision and nausea. It could also make her pass out for a few days if she were go beyond her time limit and make her unable to use her Quirk for a while.

The day looked dreary with dark clouds rolling in when Nagare glanced out her room window after getting some clean clothes. Some rain would be nice. As much as she liked warmer weather, the sun always made her head hurt. She left her room wearing just a shirt and shorts, rubbing her head with a towel. When she reached the small dining room, she saw her sister sitting at the table with a cup of steaming coffee.

"You're up early Neesan," Nagare said as she sat across from her.

"A few good hours of sleep does that. Plus some extra strong coffee."

"You've been overworking yourself a lot more lately. I know everyone calls you a genius and everyone wants your brains for projects, but what good is all of that if you work yourself to the point of passing out at your desk while drawing plans?"

"You're much too mature for a younger sister Naga-chan."

"That's what happens when you don't..."

Nagare trailed off before finishing her sentence. Nishizu knew what she was going to say and let out a soft sigh as she placed the cup down. She reached down next to her where a book bag was, taking out a folder and pushed it towards Nagare.

"What's this for?"

"You're registration for Yuuei."

"My what?"

"Naga-chan I think it's time you stop avoiding what you want to do. And you know that too. Seeing you mope around is depressing. I talked with-"

Nagare quickly held up her hands. "Whoa whoa whoa. Whoa. Back up a sec Neesan. You signed me up to go to Yuuei?"

"Let me finish before you start asking questions. As I was saying, I spoke with Nezu-sensei about letting you transfer for your last years at high school. He's been leaving messages, asking for you to consider attending Yuuei."

"Because that's where our parents went."

"Partially yes. But mostly because you have talent to be a Hero. Do you honestly what to stop little kids from stealing ice pops in the summer for the rest of your life?"

Her sister did have a point. "I'm not going to Yuuei just cuz everyone is saying that I should. People keep comparing me to Papa, asking me if I'm going to be like him. I'm not going."

"When you were little, you dreamed of going to Yuuei and being a Hero. Not because of our father or because people expected you to do it. It was because you wanted to go and become your own Hero."

"Times have changed Neesan. There are plenty of Heroes out there anyways to handle the Villains and protect people."

"Then what are you going to do Naga-chan? Are you going to let the power you have go to waste?"

Nagare looked away, pursing her lips. "I'll keep saying as many times as needed. I'm not going to Yuuei and I'm not going to become a Hero. Period."

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Of course it is! People are always asking if I'm going to turn out like Papa and frankly I'm getting tired of it. Those that know who I am either look at me like a Villain or bug the everlasting shit outta me about becoming a Hero. So I'm not going."

"Nagare please listen."

Nishizu isn't a serious person, but when ever she uses Nagare's full name with that sharp tone it always shut's her up. The older sister let out another sigh.

"Naga-chan I know some small part of you still wants to be a Hero. After our parents died, you changed a great amount and you stopped watching the news and reading the latest on new Heroes and defeated Villains. Honestly it worried me," Nishizu said as she swirled the coffee in the cup. "But as you got older, you began to get back into your old habits. The gifts Mama and Papa gave you still stand in your room. You always stare out the window and I can tell that you're thinking; what it'd be like to get on the streets to help people. I'm right aren't I?"

She was. Nagare said nothing though. It hurt watching Heroes on TV because it reminded her of her dead parents. But it hurt her even more seeing and reading about innocent lives taken by Villains. The crime rate has been increasing ever since All Might revealed his secret. Many people are still shaken up by the fact the symbol of peace is no more. Chaos is starting to become more relevant. Though it's just small time Villains, it's getting worse. To make people even more uneasy, the League of Villains have been quiet. The man known as Overhaul has been quiet.

Slowly but surely though, people are starting to forget about them and Nagare knows that's what they want.

"Think this over Naga-chan. If you still want to go to Yuuei, there's a plane ticket that'll take you to Fukuoka tomorrow afternoon and you'll take the train from there to Tokyo. I'm going to work now. You stay here and figure out what you want to do alright? Papa and Mama would have been proud if you became a Hero."

Nishizu patted Nagare on the head, grabbed her book bag and left. Nagare stared at the folder sitting on the table as if it was going to jump at her. She shook her head and hide her face in her hands, wanting to scream out her frustration.

* * *

 **Tada! Second chapter completed! I don't need to ever explain her quirk again...it didn't look like that much as notes goodness but it's a lot. Thank you for taking some time to read this and making it to the end. Tell me what you think maybe?  
Ciao amici!**


	3. SCENE 3

**Hallo it's Masoyan~ thanks for joining me. Once more characters show up there won't be as much explaining. Goodness typing fast hurts the fingers. I'm use to writing a lot rather than typing. Never learned how to type properly. This chapter's a bit shorter sorry!**  
 **Boku no Hero Academia doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Journey of a Thousand Miles Starts with a Single Step**

As Nagare lay up on the roof top staring at the cloudy sky, she thought long and hard on what she should do. Go to Yuuei or not? She's had enough publicity as a kid and doesn't want to deal with that anymore. But she's starting to realize that she's just running away from her past like a coward. What happened has happened to other people before. Especially when Quirks were relatively new. She looked at her phone where Shouto's message was opened and decided to call him.

" _Nagare? This is rare. Something wrong?_ "

It was calming hearing his slightly monotone voice.

"I'm not allowed to call you?"

There was a pause. " _You didn't reply last night. I was a bit worried._ "

"You worried? That sure is new. It's just that...I've been given the opportunity to attend Yuuei."

" _You have? That's good then. Why do you sound hesitant?_ "

"I dunno what to do. After my parents were killed, my desire to join Yuuei like they did vanished. But Neesan talked with Nezu-sensei and I'm allowed to go this year."

" _Go because you want to not because everyone wants you to go. Remember? That's kinda what you told me._ "

Nagare place an arm over her eyes with a soft smile. "That is what I said a long time ago. But I-"

" _I think you'll make a good Hero Nagare._ "

His interruption made her jump a little. The sincerity in his tone made her want to cry. Instead she let out a laugh more to stop herself from crying.

" _What's so funny? I'm being serious._ "

"Nothing's funny. Hearing you say that actually makes me believe it's worth it. Dealing with the publicity again. Having people compare me to Papa. But if I want to be a pro, I'll be my own Hero and not like him. Thanks Shouta."

" _Sure._ "

They said their byes and hung up. She was still wavering just a little, but she can't keep avoiding what she really wants to do deep down. Both Nishizu and Shouto are right. She really doesn't want to disappoint her sister or her departed parents. She stood up, took a deep breath and let out a loud shout.

"I'm going to become a pro-Hero!"

A window opened and an elderly man poked his head out. "Shut up you crazy kid!"

Nagare shrugged at him with smirk and used her Quirk to float down to her apartment front door. She felt something within her she hasn't felt in a long time. The desire to be a Hero. It seemed like heavy weights were lifted from her shoulders after nearly a decade of avoiding her dream. She knows it won't be easy though. Her father always told her that training to be a Hero is just as grueling as being a pro.

When she stepped into the apartment, she called her sister to tell her she's made up her mind to go to Yuuei. The squeal/screech/scream Nishizu let out would have scared dogs away and make birds fly off.

"I take it that means you're happy."

" _I'm more than happy Naga-chan! I'll do everything I can to support you from the side lines._ "

"Sorry for worrying you all those years Neesan. I think it wasn't just losing Mama and Papa as a kid, but also letting myself become to caught up in avoiding what I wanted to really do thinking that I wasn't going to be good enough or end up being ridiculed again."

" _Aww it's okay. You'll be able to help others and stop Villains like you always wanted to do._ "

"Well it won't be that easy. Still have to attended regular high school courses, training, internships and the likes. It'll probably be a few years before I become a pro even though I've already got recognition at a young age. Not exactly the good kind though."

" _You'll do great Naga-chan I know you will. Oh my break is just about over. I'll be home at the usual time and I'll help you pack if you need it._ "

Nishizu hung up and Nagare tossed her phone on top of her folded futon. She didn't have much to pack. Mostly clothes and a few electronics. She opened her small closest to look for her over-sized white sci-fi looking back pack. She found it flattened at the bottom of a few books of old manga and DVDs of really old movies. Tossing that onto her floor, she next rummaged through her desk for blank paper to make a list of what's going into boxes and what's going with her on the plane and train ride. It's going to be pretty late at night when she reaches Tokyo.

"Phone, PXP, laptop, headphones, sketchbooks...is that it?"

It didn't seem like that much for one big bag, but that's really all she wants to take with her aboard the modes of transportation she's got to deal with. Everything else can just be pack into boxes and sent away. She could always get more things to spruce up her dorm room since it'll be pretty empty. Or she could go with the minimalist style.

Either way, the fact that she's going to Yuuei started that small flame back up. She wants to be a Hero that both protects people and defeat Villains at the same time. Just like All Might. At her current state though, she's more suited for search and rescue which her father excelled at. She'll be a better Hero than her father. She'll rescue more citizens than he did while beating up Villains.

That thought alone made a rare grin of excitement appear on her face.

 **X~X~X~X~X**

"Now most of the things you packed should be in your dorm room by the time you reach there."

"Yeah yeah I know."

"Since you'll be in Tokyo, I'm going to see if I can find a job there in time."

"What for? You're fine here."

"Technically speaking I'm also your guardian so it's better if I'm closer to your just in case something was to happen."

"I'm pretty sure the security at Yuuei is a lot better now."

"Well still. It's best if I'm closer to you Naga-chan."

Nagare said nothing as she sighed. The sisters were waiting at the airport the following day and Nishizu turned into the overprotective sibling. She checked and re-checked the luggage Nagare was taking with her aboard the plane and kept asking her if she was sure she packed what she needed. There were quite a few people there heading back home before the end of spring break. Nagare watched as families with young kids waited at their terminal all smiles and giggles. That made her frown a little.

"Oh I have something for you." Nagare turned back to her sister as she reached behind her and brought what looked like a purple gift bag before her. "I took the liberty to make your Hero outfit. Wait until you get to your dorm to look at it."

The younger took the bag, feeling speechless. "Neesan I...wow you're really awesome."

Nishizu turned to face away to hide a faint blush. "I spent quite a long time to make it so you better take good care of it Naga-chan."

Nagare nearly glomped her sister. "I will no worries. Thanks Neesan."

" _ **That 12:30 flight to Fukuoka is now boarding at Gate XX. Please make your way there and have your boarding passes ready. The 12:30 flight to...**_ "

"Oh that would be me. Guess this is bye."

"One moment."

Nishizu pulled her into a tight hug before letting her leave and her hair coiled around her as always. She stood taller than Nagare by a good 30cm with her height at 150cm. That's another thing Nagare got from her mother; being kind of short. Nishizu stepped back first, placing her hands on Nagare's shoulders and smiled.

"You have grown quite a lot Naga-chan. And I know it was hardest for you losing our parents at a young age. But you've done so well and I couldn't be more proud."

"You done? It's getting to sappy for me."

Nishizu pinched her nose with a pout. "As long as I'm you're older sister I'm always going to be sappy."

"Yeah yeah. Gotta go now Neesan. Try not to overwork yourself anymore."

"Don't worry about me. Stay out a trouble. If you need help with school work then ask me or find a tutor."

"Okay okay okay I get it. You're going to make me late."

She placed a hand on Nagare's head and ruffled her hair. "Take care Naga-chan. I love you my little dragon sis."

"Love you too Neesan."

They shared one last hug before Nishizu finally succumbed to her tears, bawling like a kid that dropped their ice cream. Nagare waved awkwardly at her as she headed towards the terminal with her single carry on. She felt nervous like crazy and her hands were shaking a little when she handed her boarding pass to the lady at the gate. But there was also relief. She can finally do what she's wanted to do ever since she was little.

And it all starts with a simple step forward.

* * *

 **Tada! Third chapter completed! Thank you very much for reading and leaving reviews. It helps to keep the story flowing. Quick note Nagare means stream or flow and also naga is a dragon like creature. There's a theme with the names of those with the third eye quick and it all has to deal with dragons. Nishizu combines two with serene. Shizuya is the same but with ya meaning night.  
Ciao amici! **


End file.
